herofandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. Plot Homura is a magical girl who first appears in an apocalyptic nightmare of Madoka's. She transfers into her school the day after the dream. She is a beautiful, mysterious individual that performs exceptionally well in academics and athletics. This makes her instantly popular even though she is cold to others. Homura's cold personality developed from repeating the same timeline again and again. She was originally a shy, weak transfer student who spent a long time in hospital due to heart disease. She was befriended and eventually saved from a witch by Madoka, who revealed that she was a magical girl. When Madoka was killed in her battle with Walpurgis Night, Homura contracted with Kyubey in order to become a person that could protect her. She became a magical girl with the ability to manipulate time, allowing her to return to her first meeting with Madoka in order to change her fate. She tries again and again to prevent Madoka from being killed or becoming a magical girl and, inevitably, a witch, but is never able to save her. She always returns to the beginning of the month upon failure. Her magical weapon is a shield filled with sand that allows her to freeze time. However, this power becomes useless if she is physically restrained as she cannot turn her shield to activate it. She can also use this shield to block projectiles and store the various infinite amount of weapons that she carries. Since her shield and magic has no offensive capability, she instead attacks using stolen firearms and homemade explosives while time is stopped. None of the girls actually know what weapons she has, since she only uses them while time is stopped and puts them. Once the sand on her shield runs out, Homura must reset the timeline. In the final timeline, she inherits Madoka's rose bow and arrows along with a set of white wings. In the PSP game, her witch form is Homulilly, depicted as a broken record player. Trivia Homura is frequently referred to as "Homerun-chan" amongst Western fans, due to the similarity of the two names in Japanese, however she is frequently referred as "Homuhomu" (ほむほむ) within Japanese community. Homuhomu likely originated from the runes in Episode 3, one of which translates to "Homuhomu". "Homuhomu" can be used as a verb as "do Homuhomu" (ほむほむする) which means to caress, console or take care of. The action of "do Homuhomu" is not defined exactly. Originally started by the fan community it has been embraced and adopted by the industry to become part of the official language and usage. When her full name is written vertically in hiragana (あけみほむら) and covering the left half at a certain angle, it could be read as カナメまどか which is Kaname written in katakana and Madoka written in hiragana. In an early production sketch, her surname was given as (暁海) "daybreak sea" instead of (暁美). Both are read as Akemi. (*Fun fact: The name "炎子" or Homurako can also be read as "Moeko") Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean: flame, blaze (炎 or 焔) heart on fire (心火) mass of flame (炎叢) village protector (保村) Though only 焔, 炎, and 心火 are actually Japanese given names. The name 'Homura' can also be written the following ways as a given name: stride approaching happiness (歩向楽) head/point of the large village (穂邑) "flame, blaze" as the kanji for her first name. However, no official kanji of her name exists in the original Japanese version. Some folks in 2ch nicknamed Homura's Residence Homu-home (ほむホーム Homuhōmu) since Homu is a nickname for Homura, and Hōmu is "home" rendered in the Japanese syllabary. It should be noted that "homu" is more often used for dog houses and similar structures, with the English word "home" expressed using "uchi" (うち, which refers to one's own house or household), "ie" (いえ, which can refer to a physical house or a family lineage), or the honorific "otaku" (お宅, which refers to someone else's house or household). Apparently there is a rumor on the net that some weapons went "missing" at the JSDF and US military bases in Japan. There is only one official report regarding the missing/stolen weapons. It is not known if the rumors of the missing weapons inspired their appearance in the series. Nor is there any evidence indicating that the perpetrator was a time traveling magical girl. Some pages from the Puella Magi Production Note refer to Homura's attack on Walpurgisnacht as "Pytha-homu Switch", a reference to the complicated Rube Goldberg machines featured on the Japanese children's show "Pythagorean Switch". The Homura of previous timelines is, due to her personality and actions, often referred to as "Moemura" amongst Western fans. One fan estimates that Homura used ¥ 1,383,040,300 Yen worth of military weaponry & equipment (that's $17,037,114 USD in today's dollars). Homura's appearance in episode 12 (in the new timeline) from the manga is different than her appearance from the anime. In the anime, her clothes and hairstyle remain the same, with Madoka's ribbon as her accessories. However, in the manga, she wears a new dress, changes her hairstyle to two pigtails with the ribbons Madoka gave her. In Audio commentary for Episode 4, Urobuchi liked Chiwa Saitou for the role because she had a "Dark Beauty" feeling. In the Audio commentary for Episode 7, Chiwa Saitou explains she tried the role of Kyubey and Kyousuke first, until Gen Urobuchi convinced her to try the role of Homura. Chiwa Saito explains that she found the character of Homura to be strong but also to be a weak/delicate girl. Aoi Yuuki adds that the Homura character had no other choice but to become strong. Ryouko Shintani states that would be true for a character that has something or someone important to protect. In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" Hanokage jokingly describes Homura as "Hommando" in her After-Recording Report comic, because of the excessive vast arsenal of weaponry she unleashes in Episode 11. Apparently the smörgåsbord of weaponry was added later, they were not originally depicted in the early stages of the screenplay. Chiwa Saito (Homura) states that the crying scene in Episode 8 left her with a large impression. She feels like they captured the feelings of a girl perfectly, specially the part where Homura collapses, showing her weak side as a girl. In the audio commentary for Episode 11, Chiwa Saito (Homura) found the confession scene to be touching and emotional, and left her with a huge impression. She confesses that she cried. Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) found the scene to be amazing and filled her with emotions. Aoi Yuuki felt that her and Madoka became synchronized during the emotional scene. Aoi Yuuki believes that, surely Madoka would have accepted Homura's feelings. In Persona 4 Arena, Yukiko Amagi has a palette swap for Homura. Gallery Regular Girl/Moemura Madoka_10_02.jpg|Homura in Episode 10 from Timeline 1. 513px-472805.jpg 400px-462033-1.jpg 679px-408223.jpg 800px-Madokamagica06_095.jpg 800px-Akemi_Homura.jpg 800px-New_universe_Homura.png 800px-Puella110_000381.jpg 800px-Mahou-shoujo-madoka-magika-02-at-22-42-1.jpg 800px-Madokamagica02_168.jpg Magical Girl Ep5_runes_mura.png|Homura's ring and fingernail. Homura_soul_gem.png|Homura's Soul Gem. 441px-462034.jpg 552px-462035-1.jpg 800px-Madokamagica03_312.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Gunmen Category:Schoolgirls Category:Archers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes who wear Glasses Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Puella Magi Heroes